The present invention relates to improvements in tool packing and management thereof in turning machines. Automatic turning machines utilize multiple tools which must be selectively positioned in the working zone by automatic means. To achieve versatility in storing and applying tools, many state-of-the-art machines use indexable turrets for both outside diameter turning and inside diameter turning (commonly referred to as "boring"), and the turrets are individually positioned on their respective way systems and slides. Further, the individual turrets each have an indexing drive to present new tools to the way vector paths.
The outside diameter turning turrets generally comprise indexable drums with the cutting tools extending outward from the drum center, along radial paths. Similarly, prior art boring turrets have boring bars extending radially outward from the indexing center, looking like spokes radiating from a wheel hub. The arrangement of these types of turrets requires multiple way systems to avoid the intrusion of the two tool turrets with the work and with each other when indexing for successive cuts.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a tool arrangement which will provide an inexpensive automatic tool changing system for turning machines.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool arrangement which is capable of high density tool packing when used on machines for outside and inside turning operations.
A further object of the invention is to provide a high density tool arrangement which permits use of outside and inside turning tool turrets and prevents interference of one with the other.